Next Round
by Next Round
Summary: A One Direction fanfic. Who knew party's could go so wrong!


_**Hey Rhiannon and Emily here! This is our first time writing a fanfic and we hope you like it, please tell us what you think we would love to hear back from you guys! Chapter 2 will be going up if we receive heaps of comments otherwise I will think nobody likes it :\ Thanks enjoy! xx**_

Harrys POV

I watched Louis down his drink; shots were always the party starters, his facial expression said it all, that one was it. He ran to the toilet and just as the music stopped we heard his stomach exit his mouth. Now it was my turn, I flung my curls out of my face preparing myself, before intoxicating my blood even more, I kissed my girls cheek, in case I was too drunk to be my romantic self with her afterwards. I quickly mumbled the words "You're beautiful Rhi!" before I raised my hand towards my mouth and swigged down the shot. I felt it slip down my throat, burning it in the meantime, the taste still tingling around my mouth, tonight had only just started but I knew it was going to be fun.

Rhiannon's POV

I watched as Harry gulped back his drink, he was the last one to have his turn. Louis was still in the toilet, the kid cannot hold his alcohol. I rolled my eyes thinking about how he acts so tough but yet isn't. Harry saw my smirk, and made his way over to me, he poured me a shot and with the innocent look in his eyes asked me to join him in getting wasted. "Challenge accepted!" I replied with a sarcastic tone, he winked at me as we both drank down the next shot. I looked around the room and noticed that my friend Emily had not arrived yet. I called her demanding her to come "Get your ass down here!" I yelled, I wasn't going to enjoy the night without her, when suddenly a little blonde boy stole the phone out of my hand. "Emily, its Niall, Please come?" There was no noise coming from the other line, until I heard Emily reply "Ok, I'll be there in 20"

Nialls POV

I returned the phone back to Rhi, I couldn't help but blush at the fact that i got her to come here, and not even Rhiannon could, maybe she liked me as much as I liked her? I highly doubt it; she would never go for a guy like me. I went to the couch, where I would wait for Emily to arrive. "Uugghh" i moaned as i sat on the couch, Louis had spilled his drink and it went all over my trousers! I walked over to Harry asking if he had any spears. "Yeah, over in my bag, did you piss yourself?" "No! I sat on Louis' drink!" I replied. I grabbed Harry's bag and ran upstairs to change before Emily arrived.

Emily's POV

I could already hear the thumping music and I wasn't even half way up the drive way yet, I was going to have to knock loud. As my knuckles collided with the door making a loud bang, I heard the beats quiet down. I caught a familiar Irish accent "I'll get it" Niall said, I stood in the harsh wind until I heard the door unlock and make an ear pitching squeak as it swung open, "Hello Emily, looking beautiful!" stated the rather drunk Niall. "Thanks babe, you look rather dashing yourself" I winked as I let myself inside. The music slowly filled the room as it was when I arrived. I walked around hoping to find something to occupy myself. I looked at Niall; he didn't seem to be interested in me at the moment. I suppose he was already quite drunk. I turned to search for my friend but to my surprise I was met by an Irish boy holding a shot glass. "And why are you holding a shot glass?" I asked him, he stared at me for moment looking confused. "The glass, in your hand, why?" I asked, but a bit more simple this time. "Oh, ha-ha. For you!" he giggled. He continued to laugh for about a minute, he found it quite entertaining. I took the glass from his hand before he made a lovely mess for me to clean up later, and swallowed it down. I could feel it swash down my throat into my stomach, drinking was something I hadn't done for a while, but I was ready for it tonight. I stared into Nialls blue eyes before I said "Another?"

Harrys POV

After a few more rounds of shots we were accompanied by our close friend Zayn. "What are you doing here so late?" I shouted across the music. "Sorry mate, I completely forgot! But I'm here now and I'm ready to party!" As Zayn downed his fourth shot in one minute Louis finally decided to get his head out of the toilet. "Elvis has left the building." He sneered, I don't know why but every time he vomits that is his catch phrase, I guess he named his puke Elvis, or he was just being Louis and was trying to get a laugh out of everyone. "Excuse me?" Said a curious Zayn "Ah mate, I just puked up seven shots, never again" Louis replied, but we all secretly knew that this wasn't the last time. As the vibrations travelled from the floor to our feet we managed to swallow another four shots, that was my 12th and I decided enough was enough. I was the first to put down my shot glass, the boys looked at me with a disappointed face, I wasn't bothered I was too occupied in finding Rhiannon I searched the whole room, but still no sign. I was about to give up when a heard a play full scream coming from the back, it was the girls dancing. Rhiannon slow dancing with Emily and Bonnie with Toni they looked like they were enjoying themselves and I didn't want to interrupt so I went back to shots.


End file.
